


Fields of Terror

by TerraTenshi



Series: Trick or Treat - Halloween 2015 [26]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen, Rare Pairing, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraTenshi/pseuds/TerraTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam/Leon treat for the prompt "two or more characters decide to take a hayride!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fields of Terror

Leon twitched as yet another low moan came from the corn fields on either side of the narrow wagon path. “I hate you.”

Adam smiled. “No, you don’t.”

Two performers dressed as zombies grabbed one side of the wooden wagon and began shaking it. Leon’s hand instinctively twitched toward his weapon. Adam caught it, holding Leon’s hand in his.

“Pretty sure I do.”

“You hate me for honoring a Halloween tradition?” Adam asked, amused.

“How is this tradition?”

“I used to bring Ashley on a hayride every Halloween when she was a little girl.”

“Ashley. As in your daughter who decided to go to a costume party with her college friends and isn’t even here right now?”

“Just because Ashley wanted to go to a costume party instead doesn’t mean I shouldn’t honor the tradition.”

Leon grumbled and clearly did not look convinced.

“Besides, I have you with me.” Adam gently stroked the back of Leon’s hand with his thumb. Leon melted slightly though he tried not to show it.

“So we had to go on a hayride because it’s tradition, fine. Why did it have to be a **zombie themed** hayride?” Leon demanded, gesturing at the prominent ‘Fields of Terror’ sign.

“Ah...” Adam smiled a little sheepishly. “Maybe that part was me teasing you a little.”

“Which is why I hate you.”

“No, you don’t”

“No, I don’t, but you owe me for this.”

“As you wish, dear.”


End file.
